


Feels on the Bus

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Ficlets [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bus, Crush at First Sight, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleep, Sleepy Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't know who would sit next to him on the bus to school, but the one who does is kinda cute.





	Feels on the Bus

Wonwoo was used to sitting alone on the bus ride to school. He only had one friend, and Soonyoung lived on the opposite side of town, so he rode a different bus. It didn’t help that people said he had a scary resting face, and people were generally afraid of him at first glance. He didn’t mind sitting alone though, he was generally antisocial. So to say he was shocked when a small body slumped into the seat next to him would be an understatement. No one voluntarily sat near him, so this was new.

He looked over the boy, trying to see what kind of person would disregard his naturally stony disposition. The boy had pale skin and pastel pink hair. His sweater was white and had sleeves that reached past his fingertips. He was really cute, and it made Wonwoo nervous. Cute boys always did. He was about to ask the boy why he was there, when he noticed how much the boy was swaying, his eyes blinking sluggishly. That made sense, the boy was too exhausted to tell that he shouldn’t be sitting near him. Before he could say anything, the boy’s head dropped heavily onto his shoulder, soft sounds escaping his lips. Wonwoo was shocked, had this guy just fallen asleep on him? He could tell he was tired, but that was taking it to a whole other level.

He made to nudge him away, but then the boy nuzzled into his shoulder with a small smile. Well, surely he couldn’t wake someone who looked so comfy. That would be mean, and Wonwoo liked to consider himself a nice person.

If Soonyoung saw him now, he’d say that he was only doing it because he was cute. But no, Wonwoo was just a nice guy. It had nothing to do with how soft and cute the boy looked. Absolutely nothing to do with how when the boy smiled in his sleep, his lips turned up like a kitten’s. And the fact that the boy curled into his shoulder was the single most precious human being he had ever seen in his entire life, was not the reason he was letting the boy sleep on him. 

As the smaller boy snaked his arms around one of Wonwoo’s, he decided that he would ask the boy his name when he woke up. Maybe the boy would sit by him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th story! I wrote this probably a year ago and never actually published it! I may still go back and edit it but for now it's up and done lol Let me know what you think, I thrive off of comments, so write me a lot! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Come talk to me on twitter where I cry about a million groups @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
